Some Odd Events
by Raiden Tachibana
Summary: Odds gone missing, Aelita is in a funk, and XANA is up to his old tricks. Read and find out what XANA has done to Odd. I have made some changes to some of the chapters, so R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any rights of them moonscoop does.

Now it's time to get on with the story.

**Chapter 1: Odd gone missing and a long lost person is found**

**(Aelita's POV)**

'It's been almost a year since Jeremy threw Odd into the digital sea and I'm beginning to worry that he might never come back to our world. Jeremy is being punished by Yumi and Ulrich but that is not going to get Odd back any time soon. I broke up with Jeremy after he threw Odd into the digital sea and now he is flunking almost every class.**'**

"Aelita, there you are. Ulrich and I have been looking all over for you." Yumi said out of breath.

"What is it Yumi? Has Ulrich finally told you he loves you?" I asked.

"No. We think we found Odd, but he is on one of X.A.N.A.'s replicas. We need to get back to the factory right now so we can save him." Yumi said to me after it took so long to find her.

"Then let's go! Odd could be in danger as we spee!" I began to say before I ran into the X.A.N. Odd.

"Well look what we have here. A little girl with pink hair, another girl that is Chinese, and a boy that is too confident for his own good." The X.A.N. Odd said in an evil tone.

"AELITA GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE HE GETS TO YOU!" Both Ulrich and Yumi yelled at the same time.

"I'm not here to fight or capture any of you. I'm here to give you a deal to think about." The X.A.N. Odd said.

"Why would you give us a deal? We're your enemy!" Yumi said to X.A.N.A.

"Because I now realized what I did was wrong. Taking this kid look like a good idea at the time, but as time passed I saw that because I took your friend you were in bad shape and I want to give him back. The only way I will give him back though is if you can get rid of the men in black." X.A.N.A. said.

"You're a bastard X.A.N.A. I hate you, and you are the worst thing I have ever known." I said to X.A.N.A.

"Then I guess I will keep your friend." X.A.N.A. said while walking off.

"NO, please stop, I will take your deal X.A.N.A. even if I don't like it." I said to X.A.N.A.

"Ok. Here are the coordinates of the base I want you to attack if you want to see your friend again." X.A.N.A. said before disappearing.

"Come on guys we are going to get Odd back." I said as I was running to the factory with Ulrich and Yumi right behind me.

"Aelita do you really want to do this? I mean how do we know we can trust X.A.N.A. for all we know he could have set us up." Yumi said to me who was not paying attention to Yumi.

"Jeremy send us to lyoko now!" I yelled at Jeremy.

"Ok get to the scanner room so I can send you." Jeremy said to the others.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, virtualization." Jeremy said

"Come on we need to get to the skid." I said already running to get to the skid.

"Aelita wait up we will get Odd back I promise." Ulrich said.

"Energize Aelita, Energize Ulrich, Energize Yumi." Jeremy said.

**Later at the replica…**

"Energize Aelita, Energize Ulrich, Energize Yumi." Jeremy said.

Every one landed on the ground at the base, but we didn't know that my mother was there.

"Please sir at least let me have one more month then you can kill me. Please!" Anthea begged the guard that had to look after her.

"I will give you a week and a half, THAT'S IT!" The guard said.

"Thank you sir." Anthea said with a little happiness.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I'm nice, I'm doing this because I get a bigger paycheck at the end of every month." The guard said as the intruder alarm went off.

"Don't try anything while I'm gone you understand me." The guard yelled at Anthea.

"Yes."Anthea said at the guard.

Meanwhile outside, me, Ulrich, and Yumi were destroying the base to get Odd back.

"Ulrich go take the east wing. Yumi go take the west wing. I'll take the north wing." I said.

"Got it." Both Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time.

"Supersprint." Ulrich yelled.

"Guard what is going on out there?" Anthea yelled.

"We're under attack by a samurai, a geisha girl with fans that cut through anything, and an elf that looks very pissed off!" Anthea's guard yelled back.

"Oh-no, the elf is coming this way wait till you see her then fire." The guard yelled to the men.

"Sir."

"Yes what wrong with you?"

"The elf s…s…she has p…p…pink hair and can c...cre...create stuff with her m...m...mind!" The man said.

Then the wall blasted apart and there I stood with the worst look in my eyes.

"Stay back or we'll shoot!" the guard yelled.

"No way I'm here to destroy this place and you all with it." I said in a pissed off tone.

"We will kill you!" The guard yelled at me.

"Not before I kill you." I said as I threw an energy orb at the guards.

"What is going on out there?" Anthea yelled out of the doorway.

"The last prisoner this is your last day."I said.

I walked through the doorway and see my mother.

"Mommy. Is that really you?" I asked my mom.

"Aelita I can't believe it. My sweet little girl." Anthea said to me.

"Jeremy we have a problem." I told Jeremy.

"Really? What can I do to help?" Jeremy asked sarcastically to me.

"Do you think it's possible to bring someone with us back to lyoko." I asked Jeremy.

"I think it's possible. Why?" Jeremy asked me.

"I found my mother here. The place is almost gone. Can you get her to lyoko and into the skid now? I asked Jeremy.

"I'm already on it." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy, but remember I broke up with you and I at least want to be friends." I told Jeremy.

"Ok I want to be friends too." Jeremy told me.

Anthea gets energized to lyoko to go back to the factory.

"Ulrich, Yumi how are you doing?" I asked Ulrich, and Yumi.

"I'm done in the east wing." Ulrich told me.

"I just finished the west wing." Yumi told me.

"I'm done in the north wing. Jeremy bring us back."I told Jeremy.

"Ok Aelita energize Aelita, energize Ulrich, energize Yumi." Jeremy told the three.

**Back at the factory…**

"Materialization Aelita, materialization Ulrich, materialization Yumi, materialization Anthea." Jeremy said.

"Ok X.A.N.A. we destroyed the Men in Black's base now give me back my friend Odd!" I said sternly into the headset.

"Ok Aelita you did what I wanted so you can have your friend back, because I'm a man of my word most of the time." X.A.N.A. told me.

"Thank you X.A.N.A. for letting me have my friend back." I said into the headset.

"Your friend will come back in a scanner in about ten seconds." X.A.N.A. told me.

Odd falls out of the scanner and I catch him before he hits the ground.

"Odd are you ok?" I asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any rights of them moonscoop does.

**Chapter 2: An Odd Problem**

(Aelita's POV)

"Aelita what happened? Why are you crying? Who is that woman over there? Why is everyone looking at me like they haven't seen me in months?" Odd asked me.

"Odd you have been gone for almost one year. We are purposely failing 9th grade to be in the same classes and grade next year." I told him.

"Aelita is that true?" Odd asked me.

"Yes Odd it is true." I tells him.

"Princess?" Odd asked me.

"Yes Odd what is it?" I asked Odd.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Odd asked me.

"Yes I will go out on a date with you Odd." I tell Odd.

"You do know you still didn't answer one of my questions." Odd tells me.

"Odd meet my mother Anthea meet Odd, and the only reason I found you mom is because I love Odd." I tell both Odd and my mother Anthea.

"Aelita dear why do you call him Odd?" Anthea asked me.

"Mom his name is Odd. Odd Della Robbia." I told my mother.

"Oh." Anthea said.

"So princess, are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?" Odd asked me.

"Yes Odd, but after we get something to eat." I told Odd.

"I'm not feeling too good." Odd said out loud before he passes out.

"ODD NO!" I yelled at the top of her lunges.

"Aelita bring him in the elevator so we can take him to nurse Dorthy." Ulrich said a little scared.

"Ok." I said as I pulled Odd onto the elevator.

**Back at KADIC ACADOMY…**

"Dorthy is Odd going to be alright?" I asked scared out of her mind.

"I don't know to tell the truth dear." Dorthy told me.

**That night…**

"Where am I?" Odd asked a little confused.

"What is on my back?" Odd asked no one in particular as he grabbed something off of his back and found out that it was a sniper rifle. "What the hell! Why is this on my back?"

"Odd." I said as I snuck through the door at midnight to see him.

"Aelita what is going on with me?" Odd asked a little scared to me.

"Odd what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at him more clearly.

"Odd what is on your back it looks like two guns. One looks like a sniper rifle and the other looks like an AK-47." I said to Odd.

"I know and I can't get rid of them every time I try to through them they disappear and reappear on my back I can't go to school with these on my back." Odd said very sad like.

"Odd lets go to the factory to scan you and see if we can find the problem." I said in a calm voice.

"Ok." Odd said to me.

"We will pick up my mom on the way ok." I told Odd.

"Ok anything for you princess." Odd said very sincere like.

"Let's go then." I said to Odd.

"Right behind you princess." Odd said to me.

**At the factory…**

"Aelita you know I can't work the supercomputer." Anthea told me.

"Mom all I want to do is run a scan on Odd to find out what is wrong with him." I told my mom.

"What do you mean what is wrong with him?" Anthea asked my.

"He has these guns that he can't get rid of no matter what he does." I told my mom.

"Prove it." Anthea says to me.

"Ok. Odd it's ok you can come in now." I told Odd through the headset.

"I'm on my way down now princess see you soon." Odd yells back to me.

"Take a look mom now do you believe me." I said to my mom as Odd walked in.

"So does it look real bad? Odd asked both me and my mother Anthea.

"We need to find the problem to fix him Aelita." Anthea told me.

"Ok I'll call Jeremy to see if he can come here now." I told my mom.

"Ok you do that and I will see what I can do." Anthea told me.

Jeremy's phone rings three times before he picks up.

"Hello. Who is this?" Jeremy asked into the phone.

"_Jeremy finally you pick up. I really need you at the factory now. Odd woke up with some guns on his back_ _that whenever he tries to get rid of them they disappear and reappear on his back. We were going to run a scan on him but we need your help to do it because my mother doesn't know how to do it. Can you please get here now I need to find out what is wrong with Odd so I can fix him!" _I yelled to Jeremy.

"Ok Aelita calm down I'm on my way." Jeremy said calmly into the phone.

"_Thank you Jeremy." _I said to Jeremy.

**Factory a little bit later…**

"Scanner Odd. Let's hope this works." Jeremy said hopefully.

"Please Odd, please be ok." I said praying.

"Aelita go check on Odd see if he is ok." Jeremy told Aelita.

"Ok." I said as she went to check on one.

As she got down there she saw Odd on the floor without the guns on his back.

"Odd are you ok?" Iasked as she got to him to see if he was ok.

"Aelita." Jeremy said into the headset.

"Yes Jeremy what is it?" I asked Jeremy.

"I found out something very interesting but I can't tell you until Odd wakes up." Jeremy said into the headset.

"Ok Jeremy I'm bringing Odd up in the elevator now." I told Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any rights of them moonscoop does.

**Chapter 3: An Odd Power**

(Aelita's POV)

"Aelita. Odd is waking up." Jeremy told Aelita.

"What happened?" Odd asked confused.

"Odd, I found something I bet you would like to know." Jeremy told Odd.

"Really what is it?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Odd I found out that you have a power here on earth. You can create weapons and vehicles with your mind. You can even turn into your Lyoko form. You can turn Aelita, Ulrich, or Yumi into their Lyoko form. You are going to need to control it so no one gets any ideas. Is that ok Odd?" Jeremy told Odd who was shocked to hear this.

"That is so cool, but you are right I'm going to have to learn how to control it. I can't wait to show Ulrich and Yumi!" Odd said very happy.

"Odd you have to take this serially. We can't let anyone know about this until we have to explain it ok." Jeremy said to Odd.

"Fine." Odd Said to Jeremy.

"Guys you coming or not?" I said to both Odd and Jeremy.

"See you tomorrow mom!" I yelled before they left.

"Ok dear see you tomorrow." Anthea yelled back before Aelita was in the elevator.

**Back at the dorm…**

"Hey Ulrich guise what?" Odd said as he came into the dorm.

"Odd if you even say CHICKEN BUT I will through you out of that window." Ulrich said to Odd in a depressed mood.

"I wasn't going to say chicken but I was going to show you something that is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me." Odd said to Ulrich as Aelita, Yumi, And Jeremy walked into the room.

"So what is the big announcement?" Yumi said a little upset.

"You guys will not believe me, but Odd has a super power." Jeremy said to only the gang.

"Your right I don't believe you." Yumi said in a joking way.

"No it's true meat us at the factory tomorrow in the morning at 7:30." I said to everyone.

"Ok, but if this is a joke I'm going to hit you Odd you got that." Yumi said to Odd in a mean tone.

**7:30 in the morning the next day…**

"Ok what did you want us to see Odd?" Yumi asked Odd

"Just watch and see that I really do have a super power." Odd said as he started to focus on a sniper rifle.

"Odd if you are pulling our chain I will put you in the emergence room." Yumi said as she was not convinced.

A few seconds later a sniper rifle specially designed for Odd appeared in his hands and an awesome sports car also specially designed for Odd appeared in the factory.

"How did you do that Odd?" Ulrich and Yumi asked at the same time.

"Like I said last night I have a super power." Odd said to all of them.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen." Ulrich said to Odd.

"That could come in handy while fighting X.A.N.A.." Yumi said to Odd.

"Yea and that's not all watch this." Odd said before he turned into his Lyoko outfit.

"Odd that's cool." Ulrich said to Odd.

"Wait I'm not done here is another." Odd said as he touched Aelitaand she turned into her Lyoko outfit.

"Ok now that is cool." Yumi said to Odd.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any rights of them moonscoop does.

**Chapter 4: An old friend and a new warrior**

(Thomas's POV)

"_I can't wait to see my cousin again. It's been four years since I've seen him_." I said in my head.

"Class we have a new student attending Kadic. So treat him as you would anyone else and the way you want to be treated." Principle Delmas said to the class.

"Meet the new student class. His name is Thomas." Principle Delmas said as I walked into the room.

I was wearing a pair of brown Swiss Army Boots, a USA World War Two Jacket, a purple zip up hoodie, a pair of dark blue pants, and he had the hood up so no one would see the blank hair with a familiar purple spot in the middle.

"Thomas your seat will be between Odd Della Robbia and Aelita Stones." Principle Delmas pointed out Odd and Aelita.

"Thank you sir, and where is my dorm room?" I asked Principle Delmas.

"Your will be with Della Robbia and Stern." Principle Delmas said to I.

"Thank you." I said to principle Delmas before sitting down between Odd and Aelita.

"Ahhhh, maaannn. When is it going to be lunch already?" Odd said in a hungry tone.

"Ah just as I remember you Odd old pal." I said as I took my seat.

"What do mean? I don't even know who you are." Odd said to me.

"That's because you haven't seen me in over four year Odd." I told Odd.

"What are you talking abou… oh yea now I remember you. You're my cousin. Long time no see." Odd said a little surprised.

"Bingo. So who is this cutie cuz, because I think she is smoking hot!" I said still talking to Odd.

"Don't even think about it Sniper she loves me ok!" Odd said a little upset.

"Ok cuz, but I'm not making any promises ok." I told Odd.

After I finished that Odd's phone started to ring.

"What is it Jeremy?" Odd Asked Jeremy over the phone.

"_Odd X.A.N.A.'s attacking. Get over here NOW!"_ Jeremy yelled to Odd who luckily had the volume down so the teacher couldn't hear.

"Ok we'll be right there." Odd said before hanging up.

"Miss. Hertz may I go to the infirmary? Odd asked the teacher Miss. Hertz.

"Yes you may Odd." Miss. Hertz said to Odd.

"I'll take him there Miss. Hertz." I said standing up.

"I'll go too Miss. Hertz." Aelita said standing up also.

"Fine you may go." Miss. Hertz said to all of us.

"Guys isn't the infirmary this way?" I asked as Odd and Aelita was going to the forest.

"Odd he won't give up if we don't tell him." Aelita said in a low voice to Odd.

"Fine, but he isn't going to Lyoko." Odd said back to Aelita in a low voice.

"Thomas we have something to show you. Follow us." Aelita said to me.

"Ok, but I still don't know why we aren't going to the infirmary." I said as I followed them all the way to an old abandoned factory.

"Why are we here?" I asked a little confused why we were at an old abandoned factory.

"Just follow us Thomas, ok!" Odd said in a pissed off tone.

"Ok, as long as you don't try to kill me." I said back to Odd.

"Fine." Odd said still in a pissed off mood.

**At the computer lab…**

"What is this place?" I asked out loud as we walked into the computer lab.

"Odd, Aelita, who the heck is this!" Jeremy asked a little ticked off.

"Jeremy meet my cousin…" Odd started to say.

"I'm Thomas, Odd's cousin." I said before Odd could finish.

"Odd, Aelita, get down to the scanner room now. X.A.N.A.'s attacking a Nuclear missile base in the US. GO!" Jeremy said to Odd and Aelita.

"Hay where are you going?" I yelled before the door closed.

"Somewhere where you will to scared to go to." Odd said before the elevator closed.

"Ahh-mann, I really want to go too." I said in a sad voice.

"Why would you want to go?" Jeremy asked confused.

"So I can help with whatever their doing, and so I can show that I don't only care about myself." I said in a sad voice.

"Why do you think you only care about yourself?" Jeremy asked still confused.

"I've always been a loner. I do everything myself when all I wanted was someone who cared about me. I've tried to do some good, but every time I try I end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and always get accused of whatever happened there. So I went to juvy, and when I got out I was given a juvy record. Just like before I always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's why I came here to try and do some good, and see my favorite cousin. I guess I really have no future. Tell Odd I said good-bye, and that's my very last words on the planet." I said as I went to the elevator shaft while the door was still open. "Good-by cruel world, hello my death." I said before I jumped onto the top of the elevator as it came up.

"Jeremy, I heard everything, where is my cousin?" Odd said in a panicking voice.

"Odd, you just saved him. He's on top of the elevator. You better hurry Odd, he's going to kill himself!" Jeremy Said to Odd as Odd chased after his cousin.

"I've never done any good in the world so why live if I have no future." I said as I waited for me to die.

"Thomas please come down! I came to say that I'm sorry for saying you only care about yourself! If you want to do some good for the world come with me to the place I said you would be to scarred to go to!" Odd yelled to me.

"Why?" I asked Odd.

"So you can do some good in the world to save the world!" Odd yelled to me.

"Fine I'll come with you." I said as I followed Odd down into the room below the computer lab.

"Odd, Aelita, Thomas, step into the scanners and wait." Jeremy said over the headset.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, transfer Thomas, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Thomas, virtualization." Jeremy said over the headset.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any rights of them moonscoop does.

**Chapter 5: A new look  
**

(Thomas's POV)

As I started to fall toured the ground I noticed it was different than before.

"Where are we?" I asked very confused.

"Wow! Now that is a cool look!" Aelita said while still looking at me.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"Thomas, look at yourself." Aelita said to me.

I looked at myself and noticed that I wasn't in my normal clothes or my regular body. I was wearing some very cool clothes. I was wearing a US Army WW II Military Jacket over a pink shirt, light Purple pants, Brown hiking boots, some of my hair covered my left eye, my hair was in a huge spike, my hands were purple cat paws, I had purple cat ears, and a purple cat tail.

"What the Hell?" I said out loud.

"Guys we need to deactivate the tower remember." Jeremy said over the headset.

"Jeremy. Yumi and I could really use Odd right about now!" Ulrich yelled to Jeremy.

"They're on their way just hang in there." Jeremy said to Ulrich and Yumi.

Then the ten tarantulas that Ulrich was fighting were destoried.

"Nice job Odd you just beat your old record." Ulrich said as Odd showed up.

"Ulrich that wasn't me." Odd said to Ulrich.

"What are you talking about that must have been you. You're the only one that has long range attacks." Ulrich said to Odd.

"No Ulrich that really wasn't me. That time it was my cousin. His name is Thomas." Odd said to Ulrich.

"Odd if this is one of your jokes I'm going to slice you with my swords." Ulrich said to Odd.

"Ulrich look over there something's coming this way." Yumi said pointing toured a dust cloud that was coming their way.

"Jeremy is that William?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"No, as a matter of fact Odd was telling the truth about his cousin. That's Thomas, Odd's cousin from the USA. He's the one that saved your butt Ulrich. It seem he has the power to make weapons of his choice. But he's moving faster than he should be. Aelita can you give me a visual?" Jeremy said into the headset.

"Yes Jeremy I can. It seems as if he's driving a jeep." Aelita said to Jeremy.

"It's called an M12 FAV, or a Warthog, Aelita, and it's the one I always wanted too. It doesn't have the turret so the rest could ride too. Here Aelita, you can have Shotgun." I said helping her into the passenger seat. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi got onto the back.

"There's the tower, Aelita, it's you turn." I said helping her out of the Warthog.

"Thank you Thomas." Aelita said as she ran to the tower.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said as the screens started to fall around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A long lost sister**

(Thomas's POV)

"So your Odd's cousin from the United States of America?" Ulrich asked me.

"Yeah, I am. The reason I'm here is to find a new life. I always seem to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it looks like I ended up in the right place at the right time this time." I said very happy.

"Well I'm glad you're here you saved my butt back there, and if you can shoot from that far and still kill the monsters, I would say that that is the best long ranger that ever stepped foot on Lyoko." Ulrich said very confidant.

"Thank you, I am a great sniper, but I also have another favorite weapon." I said to the others.

"And whats that Thomas?" Yumi asked me.

"The M41SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher." I said as I made it appear out of thin air.

"Yeah, XANA would be doomed if he fought us personly." Ulrich said starring at my Rocket Launcher.

(Aelita's POV)

"So who are you?" I asked the new girl that was standing in front of me.

"My name is Angle. I'm the guardian of Lyoko. Who are you?" Angle asked me.

"My name is Aelita. I'm the guardian of Lyoko." I said to Angle.

"You can't be Aelita…" Angle started to say.

"Why can't I be Aelita, because I am Aelita!" I said to Angle.

"You can't be Aelita because, Aelita is my sister, and you don't look anything like her." Angle said to me.

"You don't believe me because I'm able to get out of this hell hole! I've been out for two years that's why I look different." I yelled to Angle.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Angle yelled to me.

"Yes it is. Now if you excuse me my friends are waiting outside this tower. Bye." I said as I walked out to see Thomas doing some target practice on some rocks with his tail swinging around.

"Hey Thomas!" I yelled to him.

(Thomas's POV)

"Hey Aelita, everybody already went back so I volunteered to wait for you while you were in the tower. I got bored so I decided to do a little target practice while I wait. So far I haven't missed one shot. XANA better watch out now that I'm on board." I said to Aelita as she walked over to me.

"Come on Thomas, we're going back now." Aelita said to me as she started to walk away.

"Ok, I'm with you." I said to Aelita as we were being devirtualized.

**Later that night in the Factory...  
**

A scanner is working and Angle falls out to look for Aelita.

"So I need to find my sister and keep her out of trouble." Angle said to no one in particular.

**Kadic courtyard…**

"I'm glad for my cousin to be here and help us, but he was always the better sniper." Odd said to Ulrich.

"Odd, come on, it's not like Aelita likes him." Ulrich said to Odd.

"You didn't see Aelita's face when she saw him on Lyoko, she was blushing like crazy Ulrich!" Odd said to Ulrich in a defeated tone of voice.

"Why don't you go ask her, she's right over there." Ulrich said to Odd with a little sarcassium in his voice.

"Good idea Ulrich, thanks!" Odd said to Ulrich as he started to run after Angle.

"Princess, wait up!" Odd yelled to Angle which he thought was Aelita.

"Who are you and why are you running after me!" Angle yelled at Odd.

"What the hell, who are you, you look like my friend Aelita." Odd said to Angle.

"I'm her sister, Angle, I came here from the super computer to find her and protect her." Angle said to Odd.

"Well I'm her best friend. My name is Odd Della Robbia, and I'm looking for her." Odd said to Angle.


End file.
